


Eye Spy

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson messes things up with Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of innuendo traded between Coulson and Skye in this show pretty much demands that at least SOME of it shows up in fic!

Coulson opens the back door of the SUV and finds Skye sitting there, busy with her phone.

"Are you still needing your you time?" he asks. He's hoping she won't mind him joining her, but he's ready to leave if she needs the space.

She smiles at him. "There's always room for AC," she tells him, and he starts to climb in. "Slide on in."

"Skye," he says, trying to sound more scandalised than he actually feels.

She giggles, clearly unashamed of flirting with him, and okay, he's been flirting with her since their very first day together, and trying to impress her with his flying car. But still. He does his best to give her a stern look, but he can tell from the way that she's smirking at him that she's not buying it.

"And what's wrong with 'Agent Coulson'?" he asks, "Or just 'Coulson'?"

"There's nothing wrong with Agent Coulson that I can see," she says, giving him an appraising look that leaves his ears burning. "AC's just way cooler." She chuckles, and he can't quite suppress a smile at the idea that he's cool in her eyes.

"'Cause you are. Cool. Not many people would've made that call. Given Amador a second chance."

"I got one," he tells her. "Seems only fair I extend the same opportunity to others."

She frowns at him, putting her phone in her pocket. "What do you mean about getting a second chance? You say that like it's not just metaphorical."

He swallows, then nods. He hadn't intended to tell Skye, but somehow it feels right to do so, especially here in the semi-dark privacy of the SUV.

"You remember I told you that I took a hit at the Battle of New York?" She nods, her expression intent. "It wasn't exactly a bullet that I was hit by."

She frowns again, biting her bottom lip. "What happened, AC?" she asks, her voice low and full of concern.

"Loki happened. He stabbed me – through the heart – with his spear."

"Holy crap, AC!" she exclaims, her eyes wide with horror, then she apologises for swearing, but he waves away the apology.

"What happened next?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"I died." He tries to make it sound like a bland, bald statement of fact, but Skye's dark eyes are wide and wet, and he realises that he's not really pulled it off.

"Hey, it's okay," he says, noticing after a moment that she's actually crying. He shifts closer to her on the seat, and she lurches at him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"It's not okay," she tells him, her voice thick with tears. "It's not. It's not."

He slips his arms around her, thinking it will feel awkward to hold her, but, if anything, it feels entirely right.

"It is okay, Skye," he says. "I'm still here." He gives her a careful squeeze to emphasise his point.

"But you died," she says emphatically, as if he's being stupid.

"Yes, but not for long," he points out. "Less than a minute in fact."

He starts rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down again, and eventually her sobs quieten, and she lies against him.

"I'm sorry I messed up your suit with all the ridiculous emoting," she says after a while.

"Skye. Look at me."

She pulls back and gazes at him. "You're allowed to be upset," he tells her. "Your feelings are your own, and no one can or should tell you what they are, or that they're wrong. Okay?"

She nods, giving him a tremulous smile, and he leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"AC." She says his name softly, then she leans in and kisses him on the mouth as she presses her hand to his chest, right over his scar. She begins dotting butterfly-soft kisses all over his face before her mouth returns to his, and he realises that she's tracing the shape of his scar with her fingertips through the cotton of his shirt. 

She kisses him again, and he doesn't merely allow it, but actively encourages her, opening his mouth beneath hers.

He abruptly realises that she has unfastened his tie and shirt when he feels the warmth of her skin on his as she strokes her fingers down the length of his scar.

"Skye," he calls, unsure what to do, or what to make of the fact that his cock is half-hard.

"AC," she says, her voice quiet with longing.

She pulls back, but his relief is short-lived as she lowers her head to place a series of kisses down his scar. He's fully hard by the time she lifts her head, and he puts a hand to the back of her neck, urging her closer so he can kiss her again.

He's startled when he feels her hand on his cock; she pulls back, then asks, "What do you want to do about this? I can suck you off, or jerk you off, or we can fuck."

"Skye!" he exclaims, shocked by her suggestion and the way she offers it, as if it's no big deal. He pushes her back carefully. "I'm your boss."

She flushes, scrambling backwards across the seat, then she mutters an apology before bolting out of the SUV.

Coulson buttons his shirt with shaking hands, then fixes his tie, but he's barely thinking about what he's doing. He's too angry – angry at himself for encouraging Skye, he knows he shouldn't have kissed her back – that was a very bad idea. _What the hell was I thinking?_ he wonders furiously. But he knows what he was thinking; he's been attracted to Skye since their very first meeting – before that, in truth, because he fell in love with her voice while listening to her Rising Tide podcasts, long before he set eyes on her.

Once he's certain he's tidy again, and doesn't look exactly like he's been making out with his consultant like a teenage boy, Coulson climbs out of the SUV and heads up to his office. The door to Skye's bunk is firmly closed and he makes himself walk past because if he goes to her, he'll end up giving her what she wants, what he wants too.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

A week passes, and Coulson's sure he's not the only one who's noticed Skye's subdued, that she never looks at him, and barely speaks to him unless he speaks directly to her.

He knows May suspects something has happened because of the way she's very pointedly not discussing it with him, until the day, ten days later (and yes, Coulson _is_ counting the days), May comes to his office to tell him they need to stop somewhere and make a supply run.

"I'm taking Ward and FitzSimmons with me," she tells him, and he looks up from the tablet on his desk that he's been staring at so assiduously in order to avoid meeting May's eyes.

Before he can ask whether or not she'd invited Skye too, and if she'd refused, May continues, "We'll be gone at least two hours, probably three, so I suggest you use that time to sort things out with Skye."

He doesn't answer that, except to lift an eyebrow at the tone of her voice, and May sighs, a sure sign that she's reaching the limits of her patience with him.

"Phil, every single person on this Bus knows that the two of you have fallen out. And every one of us has tried to get Skye to talk to us about it. She's refused all of us. Girl's very close-mouthed." Coulson can tell May both admires and worries about that. "So obviously you need to talk to her. And if you can't sort it out, you'd better let her go, because the team cannot go on like this with Skye barely engaging with us." She glares at him, then pushes herself off the doorframe she's been leaning against. "She's proved herself to be a valuable part of this team, Phil, so sort this out."

He raises both eyebrows at that because it sounds like May's giving him an order, and he is the senior agent here, not her. He doesn't argue, however, because he knows she's right – he does have to sort this out, and since he's the one who hurt Skye so badly, it's up to him to make the first move of reconciliation.

May doesn't wait for his answer, she just marches out, and twenty minutes later he hears her "Wheels down in five", and ten minutes after that the SUV drives away, and Coulson heaves a heavy sigh, then heads downstairs.

Skye's bunk door is half-open, which he takes as a good sign, so he walks up and knocks briskly.

"Go away Agent Coulson," she says, but he slides the door open the rest of the way.

She looks up and glares at him from her seat at the head of her bed. She's sitting cross-legged, as so often, her laptop resting on a pillow that she's placed across her lap, and she looks very tired, and very unhappy.

"I said 'Go away'," she says through gritted teeth.

He shakes his head. "I can't," he tells her. "May's ordered me to sort things out with you, and I'm more scared of her than I am of you."

Her glare intensifies. "Is that supposed to be funny?" she demands.

He shakes his head again. "It's the honest truth," he tells her gently. "I was scared, Skye, that's why I pushed you away, why I rejected your offer, that day. I messed up, and I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it," she says.

"We have to," he tells her. "This rift between us is affecting everyone, and if we can't fix it, something will have to give."

She looks up, her eyes sharp. "You mean I'll have to leave," she says, and snaps her laptop shut before sliding off the bed. "I'll be out of here in fifteen minutes, tops."

"Skye, no!" he says, horrified. The last ten days have been miserable enough, but losing her altogether would be sheer agony. "I don't want you to go."

She's already got the drawers beside her bed open and she's reaching down to pull out the first of her clothes when she snorts. "Sure you don't." Her tone is sneering, and it's enough to provoke him into action.

He takes the two steps necessary to move from her door to where she's standing, then he clasps her shoulders, turns her around, and kisses her hard. Her hands come up, and after everything, he's expecting her to shove him away, but to his relief she doesn't. Her right hand covers his scarred heart, and her left moves to the back of his head, holding it steady as she fiercely kisses him back.

A few moments later her jeans and panties are on the floor, along with his suit, shirt, tie, and boxers, and she's guiding his rigid cock into her slick heat.

They both moan as he fills and stretches her, and then they're kissing messily as he begins to fuck her.

It's over too quickly, both of them too on edge after the last ten days, but he does manage to make her come before he empties himself inside her.

"We should go to my room," he says once they've caught they're breath. "My bed's bigger than yours."

Skye chuckles, and he smiles at her. "We should talk, too," he says softly. "Because as nice as this was, quickie sex isn't actually a way of fixing things."

She nods, her expression serious. "Yeah, I think we should talk before we do this again."

"Oh, you're planning on a repeat performance, are you?" he teases. "Well then, I guess I haven't totally lost all of my skills."

"God, you're insufferable," she tells him, then squeaks when he bites down on her bottom lip, before sucking on it.

"Next time," he says, practically growling the words, "I plan on making you scream."

She giggles, then tightens her muscles around his prick, which is still buried inside her, and he groans. "Maybe I'll make you scream?" she suggests.

He chuckles. "You're welcome to try." Then, sheepishly, he adds, "I'd like that. But let's go to my room first."

"Okay."

He pushes himself up off her, biting back a little moan as she squeezes his cock again as he slips out of her. He hadn't intended, or indeed expected, to have sex with Skye when he came in here, but he can't deny that he's glad that they have done this. He hopes it will help to make things better rather than worse. He doesn't want to lose Skye – she's by far the best thing that's happened to him since he died and came back again.


End file.
